


Cuz I Love You

by SphynxNightmare



Series: One Song Glory [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Music, Romance, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: Glory is invited to Immortal and Satan's wedding to perform. Unfortunately, Hed happens to be there, and the romantic atmosphere threatens to force Glory to realize his true feelings.(This skips ahead pretty far into the future but Immi wrote the wedding and I had to write this! Also none of the music is mine, but I'm unoriginal with songs so deal with it.)
Relationships: Hed/Original Male Furry Character, Satan/Original Female Angel Character
Series: One Song Glory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548322
Kudos: 1





	Cuz I Love You

Glory adjusted the bowtie around his neck, his two toned mane brushed to the right a moment later. He had been surprised at the friendship he picked up with Immortal, considering his original task was to steal her away. Now he was often talking to her when he wasn't dealing with his new fans or being chased by a certain Rockstar. 

The thought of Hed made Glory freeze. He had avoided the Demon for a while, but he couldn't forget him. Hed's kiss lingered despite how long ago it had been, and each touch and kiss after added to the tug in his chest and other parts. Glory couldn't let himself be distracted. Granted, he was no longer hunting Immortal. Nevertheless, the idea of falling to a Demon's touch was not something he wanted. 

Just because Immortal was happy and soon to be a Queen did not mean the same joy and love would be found in every Demon's arms. 

Glory smoothed out his powdered pink jacket as he slipped it on, his suit making his hair and eyes pop. It was surprisingly comfortable. He picked up his suitcase and invitation, then headed from his apartment to the waiting car below. 

* * *

Glory left his dressing room, knowing he would need to swing back by as the reception started to change into something more fitting for a wild party. If anyone was going to go crazy tonight, Glory assumed it would be Satan. He made his way to his seat as the crowd began to file in, hoping against hope no one would-

"Glory?"

_Damn_.

Glory curled his ears back as he turned, his soft violets landing on the familiar face of the very Rockstar he was so desperate to avoid. Hed was dressed in a powder blue tux, which blended perfectly with his pink hair and red eyes. He grinned as he looked Glory over, bringing a blush to rise under Glory's fur. His cheeks bristled slightly. 

"You look stunning", Hed said, reaching out to take Glory's hand. Glory permitted it, spinning around at the beckoning of the Demon. _Let him get an eyeful, chew him out and leave,_ Glory instructed himself. Maybe Hed would finally take the hint. He stopped spinning and smiled gently. 

"You look nice, too", Glory offered, his eyes roaming everywhere but Hed's face. That was too nice of a compliment, Glory scolded himself. Why couldn't he just snap? Hed would take this as a chance to flirt, or worse. The idea that Hed might pull him close, crowd be damned, sent Glory's pulse racing. 

"Are you okay?", Hed asked, pulling Glory from his thoughts. It was obvious how nervous the Unicorn was. Hed moved to set a hand on Glory's shoulder, but Glory stepped out of reach. His wide eyes focused on Hed, starting to feel like a moth in a spider's web. 

Hed frowned, flexing his fingers. "I'm making you uncomfortable", Hed realized, chuckling. He looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Glory perked his ears forward, his tail swishing rapidly, not sure what to make of the sheepish displaj. "I know how much of an ass I keep turning into around you, Glory", He'd started, "I wish-"

Hed's words cut off as music swelled. The pair had not noticed the wedding was under way. Violet eyes met crimson, and then Hed was gone. Glory sighed and dropped into his chair, focusing on Immortal's happiness. Today was _her_ day. 

* * *

An hour later, Glory was back in his dressing room. He had dodged the bouquet battle to prepare for his performance. He had just one song to perform, but the Unicorn was a perfectionist with his music.

Tossing off his suit, Glory slipped into a deep navy sequence dress that stopped halfway down his thighs. Spaghetti straps were draped with excess silk that fell behind his back, ending at his tail. The neckline swooped down to flaunt the fluff around his collarbone. He discarded his tie and pinned a rose of white to the left side of the dress. 

Glory rolled his shoulders back and headed out to the reception hall, his hooves clicking across the wooden floor. The guests were all inside, Hed's band working on some slow jam to get couples dancing. Glory reached for the door as it opened, and nearly got knocked over as Hed tried to slip out the door. 

"Glory!" Hed cried, his voice a mixture of surprise and anger. Glory stepped back, his brow creasing. He had never heard true anger in Hed's tone before. Hed shut the door, his hands flexing again. "I'm sorry", Glory apologized, examining the way Hed seemed to need to move.

Hed needed a fix, Glory realized, his ears falling. He had hoped not to get involved in this again. Hed waved a hand. "No, I'm sorry", the Rockstar laughed gently as he looked around rapidly, "you just startled me. I'm in a hurry." He stopped, his eyes dropping to Glory's dress. 

"Wow", Hed gasped, his eyes devouring the sight before him. Glory bit at his lip, looking at his hooves. Hed seemed to forget his need for Nightshade, his focus entirely on Glory. He stalked closer, forcing the Unicorn to back up until his back hit the wall. Hed's hands found Glory's hips, and Glory gripped at Hed's arms. "Hed, the wedding"_Glory whispered. 

"You look ravishing", Hed said, his hands sliding up Glory's body until he had the Unicorn's wrists. He set Glory's hands above his head, his crimson eyes darkening as he licked his lips. Glory trembled as Hed pushed his knee between his legs, the strong thigh of the Demon pressing up until it found the junction of Glory's thighs. Glory whinnied weakly. 

"You don't know what you do to me", Hed purred as he rocked his thigh, grinding into Glory. Glory couldn't ignore the desire that blossomed under the touch, his hips starting to roll. He was grateful he had kept his boxers on beneath the dress, or there might've been more contact than he could handle. His hooves were barely scraping the ground. 

"H-Hed, someone will see", Glory pleaded. "Why do you keep pushing me away", Hed growled, his head leaning forward until Glory's horn tapped the black pair Hed sported. His thigh was moving harder, faster. Glory bucked despite himself, his blood racing. The idea of being caught didn't phase Hed. If anything, it added to his want of the Unicorn.

"You can't pretend you don't want me", Hed continued, frustration heavy in his voice, "but if you don't, just say so. I'll leave you alone. Just say it." Glory pressed his head back into the wall, his back arching as a whinny escaped. Hed groaned loudly, his own hips jerking forward. Glory could feel Hed's need grinding against him, and the knowledge made his knees weak.

"Say it", Hed pressed, "say _something!_ "

Glory pinned his ears back. His voice was stuck in his throat. He didn't want to give in to this need, this clawing temptation to give his heart and body away. Hed was a Demon! How could a heavenly creature ever fall for someone evil? Immortal must've had a strength Glory couldn't comprehend to handle all the trouble Heaven was giving her and keeping Satan in line. 

But if he could think of every reason not to say yes, why couldn't he say no? 

Glory turned his head to the side as he closed his eyes. Hed took advantage, dropping his head to nip and tug at the fur on Glory's throat. "Please", Hed spoke against Glory's neck. His thigh had eased off Glory, enough that he let go of Glory's hand. Hed dropped his hand, sliding it into Glory's boxers. Glory stifled a moan as a finger prodded at his wet heat. 

Hed pulled his hand back, a devious smirk on his lips. "I'll have you yet", he stated, licking his finger. Glory whimpered at the sight, his intimate muscles flexing. Hed released Glory's other hand and removed his thigh. He set Glory on his hooves, his smirk lingering. "When you're laying in bed, unable to bear the sensation of your sheets on your flesh, aching for me, maybe you'll give me a call."

Glory barely had time to process the seductive thought before Hed walked away. His heart was thundering, butterflies going to war in his belly. He watched Hed disappear, smoothing out his dress. Oh crap, he had to perform! Glory touched his hair and rose making sure he was still presentable. Only when he was sure of his appearance, and he knew Hed wasn't returning, did Glory enter the Hall. 

He took a deep breath as he stared at the crowd. Some pointed at him and whispered, making his heart pick up again. Could they tell? Could they see the corruption Hed was infecting him with? Did they know that deep down, Glory wanted to be corrupted? Glory shook his head. That was ridiculous.

Soft violets landed on Immortal, and Glory broke out into a run as he rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Immi! I'm so happy for you!" He spun the bride around. "How long have you been waiting for this? You're finally a Princess!"

"Glory, let me go!" Immortal laughed as she was set down. "I don't know about Princess", the Angel continued, "but I'm definitely a wife!" Immortal pulled Glory into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" Glory smiled. "I couldn't miss this! It's your big day!", he exclaimed, "and Hed's playing so, of course, I have to be here too."

Why did he say that? Granted, he was there to perform with the band. But he didn't have to bring Hed into this! 

Immortal gave a playful gasp. "Of course it's about him!" Immortal had seen the way Hed stared at Glory, and there was no denying the heat between the Demon and Unicorn. At that moment, Glory wished he had lost his invite. "Next you'll be telling me you're performing with him!"

Glory looked away, the Unicorn doing his best to keep a playful innocence while his mind was racing with thoughts of the Rockstar. "I'm a monster, I know", he offered dramatically, setting a hand on his forehead. "I do have a verse at the end of the set, but knowing _The Young Noble of Darkness_ ", Glory teased, giving Immortal a nudge with his elbow, "you'll be long gone by then." 

"Quit that!" Immortal cried, blushing as Glory winked, "don't get me all flustered." Glory laughed, letting the conversation distract him. "It's payback for not letting me walk you", Glory told her. "Aren't we trusted friends? Aren't we family?" Close enough, anyway. They were the only two heavenly creatures in Hell that Glory knew of.

"If I didn't give Schezo something big to do, he wouldn't have come", Immortal explained, though Glory really wasn't bothered either way. He was just glad to be invited. 

"You gave me the cake, too, you airhead", Schezo shouted from the reception table, having overheard the pair, "now come cut it before I have to!" Glory and Immortal gave each other a glance and broke into giggles. "That's my cue", Iimmortal said. Glory pushed her gently forward. "Go have cake, I'm going to go yell at your husband."

"Be nice", Immortal called, "it's his day too!"

Glory waved and turned, slipping deeper into the crowd. He picked through the Demons until he spotted Satan, standing in a corner with Rulue. Glory cocked his head as be grew closer, his ears swiveling forward. Rulue had her arms crossed, still holding the bouquet. Satan looked positively mortified. 

"There will be swans and doves", Rulue was bragging, "and original music that I will perform, and far better vows, and-"

"It will never be as glorious as this day!" Satan shouted back. 

Glory smirked. Rulue was trying to one-up Satan's wedding. Typical. The Unicorn sighed as he swooped in, slipping his arm through Satan's. "Excuse me Dark Lord, but you're needed for cake cutting." He nodded to Rulue. "And I think Schezo was hoping you'd join him."

"Of course he was", Rulue replied, turning and walking off. Glory smiled as he guided Satan toward the table. "A better wedding", Satan scoffed, "the very _idea!_ Nothing could beat this! I have done everything to make my amazing, beautiful, angelic Queen happy!" Glory nodded along with the rant, biting back a chuckle. 

"She is happy, isn't she?" Satan asked suddenly. Glory glanced at him, the brief show of insecurity throwing him. "Of course she is", Glory replied. "If she wasn't, she would've left with me or another agent of Heaven." Satan grinned at the reassurance, his shoulders rolling back and head high as he left Glory to join Immortal at the table. 

Glory gave a bittersweet smile as the cake was cut. 


End file.
